Elfen Leid
by A Rose From Mariko
Summary: This is set after the original series of Elfen Lied finished telling the story of a seven year old diclonius girl who was living on the streets but was found and taken in by a man named Naraku Masakazu.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! I'm back with my second fic and once again my big cousin Tsuki is here!**

**Tsuki: Hey everyone!**

**Me: This chapter is just introducing the characters, what age they are and what they look like.**

**Tsuki: Marie does **_**not**_** own the diclonius race.**

**Me: If I did they would all be indesructable! **

**Tsuki: You spelled indestructible wrong.**

**Me: Who cares?**

**- - -**

Mizukai

Pronunciation: me-zoo-ck-I

Age: 7

Hair color: Pale pink, reaches knees, two red ribbons to hide horns

Eye color: Red

Code number: 48

Race: Diclonius

Vectors: 100 (visible to the human eye)

**- - -**

Naraku Masakazu

Pronunciation: Nara-koo mass-a-ka-zoo

Age: 35

Hair color: Black, short, messy

Eye color: Dark blue

Occupation: Currently working for Kenkon Shihai who research abnormal life forms.

Race: Human

**- - -**

Rini Masakazu

Pronunciation: rin-E mass-a-ka-zoo

Age: 22

Hair color: Black, reaches elbows

Eye color: Blue

Occupation: No current occupation

Race: Human

**- - -**

Maiko Masakazu

Pronunciation: my-co mass-a-ka-zoo

Age: 13

Hair color: Dark pink, reaches hips

Eye color: Red

Code number: 43

Race: Diclonius

Vectors: 39 (Not visible to the human eye)

**- - -**

Kita

Pronunciation: key-ta

Age: 22

Hair color: Pinkish-red

Eye color: Red

Code number: 37

Race: Diclonius

Vectors: 5 (Not visible to human eyes)

**- - -**

**Me: Well, that's the main characters in Elfen Leid.**

**Tsuki: I thought it was Elfen Lied.**

**Me: Ah, but that's what the original series is called. "Leid" means sorrow.**

**Tsuki: So translate the name of this fic into English and it will be "Elf Sorrow"?**

**Me: Correct! But anyway, I'll try put Episode one of "Elfen Leid" up ASAP! Bye bye for now!**


	2. Episode 1

**Me: Hello again everyone!**

**Tsuki: Hi.**

**Me: Now then, it took a lot of thinking of how to do this chapter. **

**Tsuki: Yeah but you got it didn't you?**

**Me: True. Tsuki, do the disclaimer!**

**Tsuki: Marie doesn't own the diclonius race, got it?**

**- - -**

"Congratulations, your child is a beautiful girl," a doctor said to a woman lying in a bed near him. She had just given birth to her first child and unfortunately, her husband had died two months before the girl was born. "Would you like to see your baby Ms. Yoshiyuki? Ms Yoshiyuki? Oh my..."

"What is it doctor?" a nurse asked.

"She's dead."

"Dead? Well what about the baby?"

"We'll leave her in the nursery. Hopefully someone will come and take her home with them."

"Very well. Would you like me to take her there, doctor?"

"Yes."

The nurse then began making her way down the corridor, humming quietly to herself. A blanket was wrapped around the baby witch went slightly over her eyes. The nurse smiled sweetly and pulled the blanket off the baby's head and gasped at what she saw. Two, white horns were growing from the top of the infant's head. The nurse chose to ignore the fact that they were there and carried on taking the infant to the nursery.

**- - -**

Three months had past since Ms Yoshiyuki had past away. Her daughter still laid within the nursery, waiting for someone to take her home. Although she was just three months old, she knew exactly what was going on around her. She had been abandoned and no one had come for her. She sometimes cried to herself. But she thought that her prays were answered when two men entered the room she was in.

The first man was tall with blond hair the stopped just under his ears. His eyes were turquoise with glasses on top of them. The second man had brunet hair that reached his shoulders and he also had coal black eyes.

The infant gurgled and smiled up at them. The two men however just gave her looks of disgust. The first man got out a sharp knife. The second one looked at him.

"Are you sure it's ok to do this?" the second man asked.

"Of course it is," the first man replied. "Like I always say, 'it's best to kill the bitches before they kill us.' Besides, we're doing the world a favour killing of these inhuman creatures."

The first man began lowering the knife to the infant, but as soon as it brushed lightly against her skin, ten vectors emerged from her body, slicing off the first man's head, legs and arms. The second man tried to escape out of the room but it was no use when the baby diclonius' vectors grabbed him, knocking him to the ground then ripped his limbs apart. After dismembering the two men, the infant diclonius giggled and then fell asleep.

**- - -**

Current day

**- - -**

A young man name Naraku Masakazu had just finished planting some new flowers in the garden. He flicked his messy black hair off his eyes and smiled.

"I see you're finally done the," a female voice said behind Naraku.

"Rini-chan? I thought you were out," Naraku said, turning to face the female. Her name was Rini Masakazu, Naraku's younger sister.

"Well unlike you, nii-san, I don't take four hours just to go down into town to buy a couple of things we need."

"I don't take _that_ long."

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. You did a pretty good job for once, nii-san," Rini complimented, running a hand through her long dark hair. "Would you like me to make you some lunch, nii-san? You must be hungry after doing all that work."

"Yes, thankyou."

"Than after lunch you can go deliver something to aunt Leiko."

"There just had to be a catch didn't there. Fine, I'll do it."

**- - -**

Naraku was now walking home after delivering something to his arrogant aunt Leiko. He had been longer than intended, and it was getting pretty dark. Naraku quickly whipped around when he could hear small footsteps. There was nothing behind him so he chose to forget it and carried on walking. He heard them again and turned around again, only this time a little slower. Naraku was getting nervous. Sweat was dripping down his face.

"Who's there!?" Naraku cried, but he got no answer. But then, he saw a shadow move along the wall. "Ok Naraku, it's all in your imagination. No one's following you. Just keep on walking home."

After calming himself down a little, Naraku walked back home. Sure Naraku was thirty-five, but he looked and acted like a nineteen year old so he got scared when something strange happens. Rini was the same too.

**- - -**

"Nii-san! Where were you?" cried Rini. Naraku had set off to their aunt Leiko at about 01:00pm but when he got back it was 08:00pm.

"Sorry Rini-chan. I was longer than I thought I would be," said Naraku, apologetically.

"Well could you please try to be quicker next time? I was worried about you," begged Rini, as they both walked into the house. When the door closed, a female figure appeared. She had reddish-pink hair that went down to her shoulder, blood-red eyes and wore a fleecy hat on top of her head.

"Could that girl really be..." said the female, staring at the Masakazu residence. "I'll just have to find out then, won't I?" A smirk appeared on the female's face as she walked off the scene.

**- - -**

"Sir!" a female cried, running into an office. Her hair was long and darkish-blond and she had a pair of bright green eyes. She wore a light blue business woman suit, except she wasn't a business woman. At the other end of the office was a man. He also had green eyes, his hair was pure white and reached his shoulders. He also wore a light grey business suit.

"What is it Matchi?" the man asked.

"Sir we think we've found Number 37," replied Matchi.

"You have? Where is she?"

"We have reason to believe that she is in Kamakura."

"Kamakura..."

"Sir, are you alright?"

"You know what confuses me?"

"What sir?"

"How the hell did these diclonius bitches come back to the world? If memory serves, ten years ago there were only three. But two of them died and by the sounds of the other one, she never bothered using her vectors, making her a horn-headed human. How did they appear again?"

A male suddenly came running through the door. His hair was short and brown, his eyes were also a brown color and he wore a white lab coat. His name was Kiyoshi.

"Sir! I've found something about Number 39!" Kiyoshi cried.

"Number 39?" the man asked, seeming confused.

"Yes sir. Number 39 was the daughter of Sakura Kameko. She used to be Sakura Masakazu, however the divorced just after Number 39 was born," explained Matchi.

"Well? What have you found?"

"I found this article," Kiyoshi said. "It's from seven years ago. It says 'On November 17th, an entire village was killed within the estimated time of 0.001 seconds. However, there was one survivor and she claimed to have seen a girl stood in the middle of the village. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was dark pink with what looked like two cat ears perched on top of her head.' Don't you see it sir? That girl had to have been Number 39."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, that village was where Number 39 lived, until she went missing on November 17th."

"...Matchi."

"Yes sir?"

"Send a team to Kamakura at once!"

"Yes sir."

**- - -**

"Nii-san, please don't be long this time," Rini begged.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I've got the stuff," assured Naraku, as he began making his way to the local store.

Within ten minutes, Naraku had already bought the things he and Rini needed and was on his way back home. However, he stopped moving when he thought he heard small footsteps.

"Who's there?" cried Naraku, however he got no answer. After waiting a couple of seconds, he began walking back home. He once again stopped when he heard the footsteps yet again. "Come out! Who's there!"

A shadow appeared on the wall, sending shivers up Naraku's spine. He once again heard some footsteps. They sounded as though they belonged to a child with nothing on their feet.

Sweat was dripping down Naraku's face. He was almost petrified at that moment. But he calmed down, when the one who had been following him revealed herself. Her eyes were a ruby red, her pale pink hair went down to her knees, covering her naked body. But what got Naraku's attention the most was two white horns growing out of her head.

"Hey there," Naraku said to the girl. "So you're the one who's been following me. I'm Naraku. What's your name?"

"..."

"It's ok, you can tell me. Hey, why don't you have any clothes? Aren't you cold? Are you homeless? Because if you want, you can come home with me."

"Mi-Mizu-Mizukai..." the girl stuttered.

"W-what?"

"Mizukai... My name is Mizukai"

**- - -**

**Me: End of Episode 1! Sorry but you'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens.**

**Tsuki: Could you keep it down, Marie! I'm trying to work on 'Bobobo Riraito Matsudai'!**

**Me: Oo! Can I see?**

**Tsuki: No!**

**Me: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Tsuki: Cos you'll blab to everyone what's gonna happen next!**

**Me: Oh well. See you guys next time and please review.**


	3. Episode 2

**Me: Hi guys. Unfortunatly, Tsuki couldn't be here so it's just me. So then, on with the fic.**

**- - -**

"W-what?" Naraku stuttered.

"My name is Mizukai," Mizukai introduced herself.

"Well, what are you doing out here in the street? Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"Parent?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what a parent is." Mizukai shook her head. "They're the people that take care of you."

"Take. . .care?"

"Listen, why don't you just come and stay with me and my sister until we can find your parents? That sound good?"

Mizukai smiled and jumped on Naraku, giving him a big hug. Naraku smiled then picked Mizukai up and carried her home.

**- - -**

"Rini! I'm back!" Naraku informed his sister, still holding Mizukai in his arms. Soon, Rini came up to him looking as if she was in a bad mood.

"Nii-san, you're late again," Rini complained.

"Sorry but, I found this girl in the street. I think she's homeless."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to let her live here with us."

"That's a great idea! So, what's her name?"

"Mizukai," the seven year old stated.

"Kawai! That is SO adorable! Hey, I still have my old clothes from when I was her age. What do ya think, nii-san? Could she wear them?"

"Of course. When we have a little spare time we can take her with us to buy knew clothes," said Naraku.

"Yey! C'mon Mizukai. Let's go get you something to wear."

Naraku put Mizukai on the ground and Rini immediately grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away somewhere. Naraku just stood and watched. His sister was starting to go a little crazy again.

**- - -**

After been given some clothes by Rini, Mizukai had decide to have a wonder about the house. There were plenty of rooms. She counted five bathrooms, three study rooms, one kitchen, one living room and eighteen bedrooms.

**Mizukai...**

"Huh? Was that Naraku-sensei?" Mizukai asked herself. "No. that was not Naraku-sensei's voice. Rini-chan did not say that either. Who said Mizukai's name?"

**Close your eyes Mizukai, and I will show you.**

Mizukai closed her eyes tightly. At first all she saw was black, then a figure appeared.

**Hello Mizukai,** the figure said.

**- - -**

Naraku came rushing into the living room where Rini was. He look worried and tired. He quickly began looking around the room.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" asked Rini.

"It's Mizukai! I can't find her!" Naraku replied, worriedly.

"What?! We have to call the police!"

"No! You know those two horns on her head? If the people find out that a horn-headed human is running around then everyone'll try and catch her then sell her for big money!"

"You're right. We have to go find her ourselves.

**- - -**

"Sir!!" Kiyoshi cried, running into the man's office (I haven't given the man a name so I'm just gonna call him 'the man')

"What is it Kiyoshi?" asked the man.

"It's number 48! We've found her exact location. There's a team already on its way."

"Good."

**- - -**

**Hello Mizukai,** the figure said. She looked exactly like Mizukai except she wore a frilly black dress while Mizukai was wearing a white one.

"Who are you?" asked Mizukai.

**I am you.**

"But Mizukai is right here. How can you be Mizukai when I am Mizukai?"

**I am the **_**other**_** you.**

"The other me?"

**When you are in danger, I will help you.**

"But how?"

**That is something that I can't allow you to know. Now please, let me help you...**

**- - -**

Mizukai was stood in the middle of a closed off road. Her eyes were dull and had no shine in them. Soon, a group of man wearing an all black uniform surrounded her and pointed guns at her.

"Number 48," one of the men began. "We have you completely surrounded. Give up while you still have a chance."

"And what I don't," Mizukai said coldly. Then, twenty vectors sliced every man around her in a matter of two seconds. "That was _too_ easy." Mizukai then began to walk off into the distance.

**- - -**

"Mizukai-chan!" Rini cried.

"Hey Mizukai! Are you out here?!" Naraku shouted. He and Rini had been searching for Mizukai for quite some time now.

"Oh it's no use nii-san. Let's just go home."

"Naraku-sensei!" cried a familiar voice. Naraku and Rini turned around to find Mizukai waving and running up to them.

"Mizukai!" Naraku cried as Mizukai gave him a hug.

"We thought we'd never find you," said Rini, joining in the hug.

"Mizukai, where were you?"

"Mizukai does not remember," replied Mizukai. She looked up at Naraku, revealing that she was in fact crying.

"You don't?"

The seven year old shook her head. It was then that Rini noticed something on her face. She let a little of it fall on her finger.

"What is it Rini?" asked Naraku.

"It's blood," gasped Rini.

"Mizukai, are you sure you don't remember what happened?"

"Hai. Mizukai is sure," said Mizukai, looking innocent.

"Let's just get going. For all we know, the cops might start showing up and suspect us of murder or something," suggested Rini, wanting to get away from the area as quickly as possible.

**- - -**

**Me: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**_I didn't._**

**Me: No! You're the guy that's been hanging around in my cousin's dumpster! TRAMP!**


	4. Episode 3

**Me: Greetings everyone! **

**Tsuki: Hn.**

**Me: EMO!!**

**Tsuki: I know.**

**Me: Ri-ight. Now anyway, let's get on with the episode shall we?**

**- - -**

Mizukai had been staying with Naraku and Rini for about two weeks. Rini would often try to teach her new words and what they meant while Naraku tried to get behind the mystery of those two horns on her head.

Today, the siblings and Mizukai were sat down for lunch with the TV on. Mizukai had been trying to get the hand of eating with chopsticks. Then something came on the TV that caught their attention.

'_Last night at around midnight three bodies were found with blood surrounding them. Apparently the people were murdered but there is no evidence as to who did it.'_

"A murder?" Rini said, sounding a little shocked.

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure it was nothing," said Naraku, trying to calm his sister's nerves.

"What is, murder?" asked Mizukai.

"It's something a person does to someone because they don't like them one bit," explained Rini.

"And it can get you into lots of trouble if you do it," added Naraku. Then there was a knock at the door. Naraku went to see who it was. When he did, he saw a thirteen year old girl. "Can I help you?"

"PAPA!" the girl cried, hugging Naraku. She had dark pink hair that reached her hips, red eyes and had ribbons in her hair.

"What a minute! Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me papa? It's me, Maiko."

Naraku's eyes widened.

**- - -**

"So what you're telling me is that you are actually nii-san's daughter?" Rini asked. She, Naraku and Maiko were sat around the table in the living-room.

"Hai. I remember one time before I turned three when Mama showed me a picture of Papa. After I turned three, I began searching for you," Maiko explained.

"Oh yeah. I remember about a month before you were bon. Your mother and I had an argument and she left," said Naraku.

"But Mama never liked me because of these."

Maiko reached up to one of her ribbons and pulled it out, then did the same with the other one. It seemed that her ribbons were covering up two horns growing out of her head.

'_She's like Mizukai!' _both Naraku and Rini thought.

**- - -**

Flashback

"Hey look!" a boy yelled, seeing a three year old Maiko walking down the street. "It's the horn-headed freak!"

"Who on earth would want that thing as their friend?" another boy teased.

"I know! A freak!"

"Shut up! You're the ones who are freaks!" Maiko yelled at them.

"Maiko! Stop embarrassing me and come on!" her mother scolded.

"But Mama, they're being mean to me."

"Shut up you inhuman child!"

Maiko stopped walking when her mother had said that. Yes, her own mother had called her an inhuman child. Maiko could here the boys laughing at her. Suddenly her sadness turned to rage and then...

Lying on the floor throughout the entire town were dead corpses. Each one of them had been dismembered in some way and there was blood going everywhere. Only one child was standing. She was crying. Maiko Masakazu had killed and entire town.

End of Flashback 

**- - -**

Naraku smiled. "Y'know what?" he said. "You can stay here with us."

"Really?" Maiko asked.

"Yep. Actually, there is a girl here that has horns just like yours."

"S-she does?"

"Where is Mizukai anyway?" asked Rini.

"Oh, she said she wanted to learn the rout of town in case she ever got lost," replied Naraku.

"May I ask what she looks like?" Maiko asked.

"Well, she said she's seven years old but she actually looks twelve if you ask me. Her hair is a pale pink and her eyes are a red color like yours. She also has four red ribbon in her hair. Two to cover her ears and two in her hair."

Maiko suddenly stood up and left.

"Maiko! Where are you going?" Naraku called after her, but she was gone.

**- - -**

'_Why couldn't I sense her when I got here?'_ Maiko asked herself as she began searching for Mizukai. _'It could be that her vectors haven't been activated yet.'_

Maiko stopped when she saw a girl stood in a park, watching some ducks with it's young ones walk by. The girl looked exactly how Naraku had described her.

'_Why aren't I feeling anything?'_

"Hey you!" Maiko called over to Mizukai.

"Hai? Can Mizukai help you?" Mizukai asked.

"What's the deal with you? Why can't a sense you?"

There was a pause in which Maiko got the idea that talking to Mizukai was a bad idea. Then she could sense a great amount of power.

"Is that better for you?" Mizukai said in a cold, harsh voice.

"What the? You aren't that girl I was talking to? Who are you?!" shouted Maiko. She was then sent crashing into a tree. "Vectors? How many? W-what is she?"

**- - -**

"Nii-san! Wait up!" cried Rini. "What's the matter anyway?"

"I have a feeling that Mizukai and Maiko are in danger. We have to hurry!" explained Naraku.

**- - -**

"Any last words before I kill you?" Mizukai asked, her voice still sounding cold.

"Who are you? You are not the Mizukai who was happily sat here just before!" asked Maiko.

"Who am I? I am your murderer."

**- - -**

**Me: Murderer!**

**Tsuki: Sweet.**

**me: I'll see you guys next time. bye!!!**


End file.
